initialdfandomcom-20200222-history
Initial D (film)
Initial D (頭文字D) is a 2005 Hong Kong film directed by Andrew Lau and Alan Mak. It is a film adaptation of the Japanese Initial D manga and anime series. It adapts up to when Takumi Fujiwara joins Project D, although it differs drastically from both the anime and manga. Taking place in the Gunma prefecture in Japan, the film concerns a young tofu-delivery driver named Takumi Fujiwara, trained from a young age and way before he could drive to deliver tofu to the peak of Mt Akina and unknown. He had been trained to an incredible level of skill in taking on the five hairpin corners plus using the gutter techniques of Mt. Akina. The film chronicles his evolution from an uninterested delivery boy into a hardened tōge racer, also showing how he learns techniques of racing without affecting his delivery load. Plot Takumi drives his father, Bunta Fujiwara's Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT-APEX (AE86) which is seemingly unmodified but is perfectly suited for the downhill corners of Mt. Akina, which gains the attention of local street racers all across the prefecture. Some ultimately challenge Takumi to races on Akina's downhill, including Takeshi Nakazato who leads the NightKids team and drives a Nissan Skyline GT-R (R32). Ryosuke Takahashi, leader of the RedSuns team and a driver of the Mazda RX-7 (FC) helps out Takumi along the way by giving him advice and teaching him about car mechanics. Takumi agrees to race Ryosuke in three weeks. While following the path of a street racer, Takumi must deal with his alcoholic father and his girlfriend Natsuki Mogi (Anne Suzuki) who's with an older man (who drives a Mercedes-Benz S-Class) at a love hotel for two weeks as he takes on more difficult challenges. With all the talk on Takumi's AE86, Takumi's close friend Itsuki Tachibana buys a new car after his Nissan Silvia gets totalled. He wounds up buying but swindled (mentioned by Itsuki's father) getting a faulty AE86 instead. Takumi was lured by Itsuki to teach driving down Mt Akina, but halfway through, a member from the Emperor Team taunts them and almost made them crash, which makes Takumi angry and successfully getting back at the Emperor Team's racer, where his Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IV crashed. Takumi thus gains more fame, but the Emperor Team is mad. Afterward, his AE86 apparently breaks down mechanically after being bothered from a racer in the Emperor Team as payback, which led to Bunta dropping a new TRD 20-valve SilverTop racing engine and modifying the car. Takumi tests his new car, but is not used to the new mechanics, until Bunta teaches him how to drive right, he becomes ready. Though, Takumi is bothered by Natsuki's absence, and despite a fight between Itsuki and him where Itsuki claimed he saw Natsuki coming out of a love hotel with her older partner and he impulsively declares Natsuki a slut (but apologizes eventually), Takumi suspects something amiss about her. When Ryosuke and Takeshi arrive to pick him up for their duel, Takumi follows, but he briefly sees Natsuki with her older partner, which seemingly confirms what Itsuki saw. At last the showdown on the Emperor Team, Ryosuke and Takumi race along with the racer from the Emperor Team, Kyoichi. Ryosuke and Takumi handle their common opponent from the Emperor Team and work together. The Emperor Team loses when Kyoichi swerves to avoid hitting another car and refused to listen to advice. The race then leaves only Takumi and Ryosuke where they take each other on. In the midst, Bunta explains the factors on Takumi's chances to win, and finally Takumi succeeds to win the event by beating Ryosuke at the last hairpin turn with the new car's mechanics that he learned. After the race, at a convenience store Ryosuke offers Takumi a chance on a racing team composed of expert racers, on which Takumi has been undecided. Until he discovers his girlfriend being dropped off by the older partner he confirms the suspicions of her and he runs away from her, but she kept running towards him. Outrunning Natsuki and back to his car where he tearfully drives away, he is upset and their relationship ends with Natsuki regretfully crying. In the end Takumi apologizes to Itsuki and he joins Ryosuke's team as the film ends. Cast Major characters *Jay Chou as Takumi Fujiwara *Anthony Wong as Bunta Fujiwara *Edison Chen as Ryosuke Takahashi *Anne Suzuki as Natsuki Mogi *Shawn Yue as Takeshi Nakazato *Chapman To as Itsuki Tachibana *Kenny Bee as Yuichi Tachibana *Jordan Chan as Kyoichi Sudo *Will Liu as Seiji Iwaki Minor characters *Chie Tanaka as Miya (Gas station girl / Itsuki's love interest) *Tsuyoshi Abe as Kenji (One of the gasoline boys/ Member of the Akina SpeedStars) *Kiyohiko Ueki as Kouichiro Iketani (One of the gasoline boys/ Member of the Akina SpeedStars) *Kazuyuki Tsumura as Mr. X (Natsuki's "papa") Battles * Itsuki Tachibana vs Takeshi Nakazato * Takumi Fujiwara vs Takeshi Nakazato (Impromptu) * Takumi Fujiwara vs Takeshi Nakazato * Takumi Fujiwara vs Seiji Iwaki (Impromptu) * Takumi Fujiwara vs Kyoichi Sudo (Impromptu) * Takumi Fujiwara vs Ryosuke Takahashi vs Kyoichi Sudo Cars (In order of appearance) # Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec II (BNR32) # Mazda SAVANNA RX-7 ∞ III (FC3S) # Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT-APEX (AE86) # Mercedes S-Class # Nissan Silvia K's (S13) # Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IV RS (CN9A) # Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution III GSR (CE9A) Production The Hong Kong, Japanese, and American (assumed to be the same version in all other English-speaking countries) each have a different soundtrack. Changes from original versions The film differs from the manga and anime in several distinct ways. Some changes are significant, while others are minor. Category:Initial D (2005 Film)